


perchance to dream

by 10008



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Canon Compliance, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Sburb, do we even really know what happened in canon anyways, edit oct. 27: well now we do i guess 'cause update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10008/pseuds/10008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For in that sleep of death what dreams may come</i><br/><i>When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,</i><br/><i>Must give us pause.</i><br/><br/><br/>You thought winning the game was the hardest thing you would ever do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perchance to dream

Your name is Jake ~~English~~ Harley.

You are a mildly successful scientist, engineer, explorer, founder of Skaianet, and heir to the Crocker Corporation.

You've been living in this world for about half a century, now.

You're honestly not surprised when the meteor destroys your factory.

You name the child Jade, and hold her close.

That night, you dream of white ears, black dresses, and ruby shoes you haven't seen in decades.

-

The frog temple is where you've always remembered it being.

It is a relief to know that even between lives and universes, some things stay constant.

Intellectually, you know that there are no monsters on this iteration of your home, but you cannot help but feel overprotective of Jade. You teach her the art of firearms, and build her a tower far above the nonexistent threats. You search for a way to allow her to quickly, safely reach her sanctuary.

-

The transportalizers are exactly where they are supposed to be.

Prospit gold and Derse purple, they gleam at you in the muted light of the temple, and you spare a moment to remember. 

Sparks flying in the air as you kissed him, the girls' faces from behind as he gave you a nod, the faint taste of blood on your lips. Their forms, splashes of purple and gold in a landscape of grey and red. 

Dirk, Jane, Roxy. You lost them all with your reward.

You didn't realize you'd missed them this much.

You only spare a moment to make sure Jade is safe before stepping through.

-

This is not your Skaia.

~~(of course it's not your skaia, it's their skaia, jade's and john's and dave's and rose's, their battlefield, their session, their game, YOUR skaia was doomed to never hold its own battlefield, your session was never meant to succeed without help)~~

And yet.

It feels intimately familiar, a destination you were meant to reach but never did until now, a home described in words that you finally got to see.

You pilot your pilfered ship through the clouds you never got to see, heading toward the flames in the distance. You let the man and woman ~~(it's not Roxy it can't be)~~ off before carefully walking toward the slip of gold and black on the ground.

You have a feeling you know what that is.

-

You return carrying carapacian technology, the knowledge to use it, and Jade's corpse.

Jade's not where you left her.

Even though you know ~~(YOU KNOW!)~~ that she's fine, she made it into the Medium, she played and WON the nigh-unwinnable game, she's absolutely _fine_ , you still panic.

And she _is_ fine. You find her chasing happily after butterflies in a field not far from your home.

She smiles at you, calls your name, rushes into your embrace.

You manage to hold back all but one tear.

She's safe.

-

Your heart never recovers.

You preserve her body, and leave it in your home as a reminder of what could be. To remind yourself that, whatever you remember about her from the game, whatever potential for godhood she has, right now, Jade is only a human child.

You're almost positive that Becquerel will take care of her, but just in case, you begin demanding that she carry more and more dangerous weapons with her, wherever she goes.

Target practice is a daily must.

You teach her science, mechanics, engineering. You teach her how to repair anything she needs to use, or, failing that, how approximate. What you cannot teach her, you put away, stored for when you're not there to protect her anymore, and you make absolutely sure she knows where to find it.

She begins to dream of golden towers and prophetic clouds.

You build her a dreambot.

She develops an interest in gardening.

You stock up on flower seeds, plant seeds, seeds of fruits and vegetables and pumpkins. You make sure she knows how to take care of her own food. You make sure she knows how to survive.

You have a feeling she maybe resents you for it, but that's alright.

You have a feeling you don't have much time left, anyways.

-

Some days, you can barely remember the game.

It's been so long since the door spit you out into a world so similar yet so unlike your own. 

Some days, you can't remember which life you led those first seventeen years.

You remember being Jane's brother, you remember leaving on your first adventure. You remember Halley's warmth curling around you when you were lost and alone and tired, you remember slowly but surely learning to survive on your own.

Some days, only your dreams remind you that you weren't always Jake Harley, explorer extraordinaire.

~~Some days, you don't want to remember.~~

-

Some days, you are so glad the game spit you out when and where it did.

When she smiles at you, it feels like all the stars in the sky light up.

You wouldn't trade her for the world.

-

One day, while you are enjoying a meal with a blue lady, it happens.

The pistols appear in the space between two seconds, and that's it.

No time to react, no time to dodge. Just a faint 'pap' echoing softly in your failing ears.

You thought winning the game was the hardest thing you would ever do.

No one told you that it would be this hard to let go.

-

Your name is Jake Harley.

You are dead.

But that's alright. 

Jade is going to live.

You hope she's happy.


End file.
